


Trial and Error

by baekbuns (mumz)



Series: All About Us [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/baekbuns
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide to put an end to the stupid, virginal phase of their lives. In a little sweet, yet terribly awkward way.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about a week to wrap this up, but finally I'm somewhat pleased with the final product lol. I might come back to this AU and write a few more oneshots and make it a series, so the tags might change later on. Thank you for reading~

  

“It’s embarrassing,” Baekhyun finally declares as he plops down on the bed.

Chanyeol rolls his head to the side on the pillow, enabling him to look at his best friend's face. Baekhyun's now lying on his back facing the poster covered ceiling. From the side, Chanyeol can see his droopy eyes glaring daggers at the semi-naked men above his head.

His eyes follow Baekhyun’s line of vision and he’s staring now at Axl Rose as the rocker stares back, half a smirk poised over his lips in mirth and mock defiance, almost as if taunting them for their current predicament.

The distinct sound of scratching breaks the silence, the vinyl record rolls once more and, _damn_ talk about timing, lo and behold the veteran rocker cries as he welcomes them to the jungle—he makes a quick mental note to borrow the record with the classic rock repertoire of favorites later.

Chanyeol catches the corner of Baekhyun’s eye twitching ever so subtly at the unpleasant recognition and his slim fingers pick and pull on that loose thread on his tattered shirt a little harder.

Baekhyun looks positively annoyed, which in Chanyeol’s book automatically translates to ridiculously adorable—which he’d never confess out loud; he values his life, and his balls, very much and he doesn’t want to be in the receiving end of Baekhyun’s Hapkido kicks.

Nevertheless, the thought makes him grin, even when the subject of their current conversation really isn’t anything to grin about. Really.

He rolls back to his original position and looks up, squirming against the soft, silky sheets on Baekhyun’s bed. He loves Baekhyun’s bed. It's so huge and soft, and he loves how they can watch their favorite cult horror movies and play videogames on it all night without any parental disturbance.

Back home in his basement, there’s a small TV, but no signal; the only bed in there is barely big enough to fit his long, awkward limbs and has tattered old Batman sheets which were totally cool when he was like, twelve, but now, at seventeen, totally aren't.

Also, the Parks have ears like a bat—apparently the size its not just for aesthetic purposes—and their walls are super-thin so Chanyeol and Baekhyun can't even laugh loudly without having Yoora stomp her way down with the phone pressed over her neck, hip cocked to the side as her face, smeared in that green ugly shit that supposedly reduces pore size—whatever the hell that even means—twists in a sneer and proceeds to kindly tell them to _shut the fuck up_ and stop guffawing like a pair of idiots; which happens a lot when he’s with Baekhyun.

The hormonal college girl is rarely home on the weekends though so it shouldn’t matter much, but Chanyeol can’t be _that_ lucky.

His parents are completely smitten with Baekhyun, and sure, he’s happy that his best friend's well received by his family, but his ugly possessive self isn’t, so Chanyeol can’t help but frown and pout as his mom flutters down into his bedroom—slash basement slash man cave—every five minutes, with batches of freshly baked cookies and squeals solely directed to the petite boy that can only blink innocently while getting his cheeks squeezed and pinched.

And for all the aforementioned reasons, Chanyeol finds himself spending so much time up here with Baekhyun in the attic of the huge Byun house.

The super-bed and videogames are just a bonus, because Baekhyun is the coolest guy in the universe, his best friend for as long as he can remember and he would rather stay up here just with him than anywhere else—even if there were thin walls and attention-stealing mothers here as well.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Chanyeol agrees, but he doesn’t grin this time, because Baekhyun is right. It really _is_ embarrassing. “Do you think everybody knows?” He looks over at Baekhyun with a concerned look.

“I don’t really know,” The latter shrugs. His tongue softly toys his lip ring, biting soon on his bottom lip before he sighs softly. “I think they expect that we have, ‘cause like, even some of the guys in the chess-club have and we’re pretty... we’ve partied and stuff y'know? You play drums in a college rock band and I like, have a piercing and a tattoo, which automatically grants you in our catholic school the title of sex-crazed, sinning anarchist. I even smoked weed once—second-handed but still—so, actually, I don’t think they know.” He looks at Chanyeol, who nods.

“Good. That’s good.” They both turn to face the ceiling and drift off into silence.

“ _Why_ though?” Baekhyun exhales loudly and flails a little with his arms, making Chanyeol jump. After all these years, he’s never gotten used to, and probably never will, to Baekhyun's little outbursts.

“ _Fucking chess-club_! And we haven’t! _Us_! You and me!” Baekhyun sits up and hovers over him with a wild look on his face. “What the fuck is wrong with us Yeol?”

Chanyeol is silent and sort of scared for a moment, watching Baekhyun intently as the black haired boy waits for an answer and the moment he sees Baekhyun’s patience drop from its default mode of ten percent to fucking two he splutters and waves his hands around.

“Nothing’s wrong! Maybe we haven’t gotten lucky, _yet_ -“ He stresses the word slowly, making the smaller boy mouth _yet_ as well with a serious nod, “-because, um, girls just won’t fuck guys who look better than them?” He finally offers, trying to lighten up the mood.

For a moment it looks like Baekhyun is about to punch his brain out, but then he just erupts into that trademark loud laughter of his and drops down on the mattress again, poking Chanyeol in the side with his elbow.

“That’s so right! Oh my God!” He chuckles, and a peaceful silence falls upon them for about a minute or two before Baekhyun sits up and leans over Chanyeol once more. The serious look he’s giving him is intimidating. “Should we become more... unkempt? I think I could try and not moisturize daily and we could have you growing a beard-”

He abruptly pauses; his kohl-lined eyes zeroing on the baby smooth skin of Chanyeol’s jaw and chin. His pink lips stretch into a small smile full of false pity and unconcealed mischief. “Or something.”

“ _Or something_.” Chanyeol snorts, poking the smaller boy’s sides playfully which results in a series of gasps and wild gestures that soon die with Baekhyun’s choked pleas for mercy.

“I don’t know though.” Chanyeol shrugs after a long pause and eyes the ceiling. He’s silent for a little more before he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’m not really interested, y'know?” He’s concerned, especially when Baekhyun’s eyes widen like that.

“In sex?” Baekhyun ventures to ask, like he can’t believe his own ears. Who doesn’t want sex?

“No!” Chanyeol shouts, more hurriedly and loud than he had expected and his eyes more concerned and shifty than ever. “I’m interested in sex, I am! I’m just not interested in... I don’t know. Girls?”

The following silence makes his knobby knees start to shake slightly and he thinks _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck!_

Until his best friend grins wide and pokes him again.

“I knew that.” Baekhyun snorts, even rolling his eyes before his mouth breaks into a playful smile.

“You did?” Chanyeol’s eyes are the ones to widen now. His dirty little secret is out—not so secret when he remembers his mom having rummaged through his drawers last Christmas just to find his stash of well-kept, asian boy-on-boy porn, and not so little when he also remembers his entire family making lewd suggestive eyes at him the next day over breakfast and his grandma wanting to borrow his holiday edition for _bathroom reading material_.

It still had been a secret to his friends though, to Baekhyun, and the thought of his best friend having known this of him for who knows how long is enough to make Chanyeol physically cringe.

Alarms go off inside his head and Chanyeol searches for any type of rejection or disgust in the latter’s words or facial expressions but all he sees in Baekhyun’s face is acceptance in the way his soft lips curve upwards, and something tugs at his heartstrings as Baekhyun’s eyes gleam under the dim lights like miniature stars.

“Yeah, of course! I thought we agreed on the queer thing ages ago, idiot.” Baekhyun chuckles, bopping Chanyeol’s nose with his cold fingertip.

In any other time he would’ve leaned forward and bit his slim, delicate finger playfully, but Chanyeol feels too far-gone at the moment to indulge in old habits. Because in the span of probably four, five minutes, he had managed to somehow come out to his best friend… and vice versa??

“You mean...?”

“Yeah, you haven’t noticed?” Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow, like his sexual preferences were nothing to be surprised of. And of course it wouldn’t be such a big deal to him, like getting a new tattoo or that eyebrow piercing he’s been dying to get permission for since last summer.

The air feels thicker for a few seconds, tense and charged with their sudden revelations, but then they both begin to laugh madly, having to gasp for air after a while.

“We’re both so gay.” Baekhyun sighs, clutching his pained stomach once his loud laughter subdues to small bursts of giggles.

“And so virgin.” Chanyeol chuckles.

The laughter takes a while to fully calm down and then they fall into a peaceful silence, lying on their backs and studying the ceiling once again with their sides pressed close.

“Why won’t boys fuck us then?” Baekhyun pouts.

“Well… we're just high school students,” He starts, but he doesn’t really know what he’s about to say or where he’s going. He doesn't have a reason either to be honest. “I-I guess coming onto someone who is the same sex as you could be social suicide these days, especially if you don’t know whether they’re really gay. And no one knows with us, eh? We aren’t precisely the epitome of gay twinkiness, so I haven't expected anyone to make a move.”

Baekhyun nods. “That makes sense.”

“Like, aside from a couple of our friends, we’re the only gay boys I know about. Shit… I’m gonna have my V card in my back pocket until I’m _thirty_.” Chanyeol sulks.

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, just turns around to lie on his side, rests his head on his arm and looks at his best friend currently scolding Chanyeol Jr. for its stupid preferences. They’re silent again after that, but it’s the eerie type of silence that has the baby hairs at the back of Chanyeol’s neck stand up with a shiver.

He can almost hear the gears in Baekhyun’s brain turning and going berserk with some far-fetched idea that would only seem doable to the loony case not-so-discretely scooting closer, and a quick glance sideways at Baekhyun’s hooded gaze is enough confirmation that something that could get them both potentially screwed is brewing in his best friend’s head.

“I’d fuck you.” Baekhyun states suddenly. Chanyeol chokes and sits up, then gives Baekhyun a shocked look. It’s not the first time the petite male managed to completely knock him off his imaginary feet, but this one certainly takes first place.

“ _What?_ ”

“I _said_ I’d fuck you. You’re hot, Park.” Baekhyun smiles inscrutably. “If I was just a guy, seeing you around here, knowing you were gay... I think I’d dare to come onto you.”

Chanyeol lets out an erratic breath, smiling abashedly at the sudden confession.

“Uh... thanks? I’d do the same to you, if I dared.”

“You would?” Baekhyun inquires, still lying on his side grinning silly at the taller boy. There’s something new in his voice, and it makes Chanyeol break into a sheer layer of nervous sweats.

“Yeah.” He eventually admits and lies down once again. He stares up at Gene Simmons above as the Rockstar sticks his abnormally large tongue at him—as if mocking his virginal shyness—and Chanyeol frowns at the elder, feeling half offended half stupid, puffing his cheeks as he brushes his messy dyed bangs off his eyes. Baekhyun just grins.

There’s another silence; clammy this time. Chanyeol fiddles with the fabric of his shirt once he’s done being stupid and stopped glaring at the oblivious rock singer. He knows Baekhyun is watching him.

It's not often that he feels like this near Byun Baekhyun; like he's uncomfortable and self-conscious. All aware of how close they are on the bed, almost as if afraid to do anything inappropriate, or afraid that Baekhyun will think he's got the hots for him.

Because that's something Chanyeol definitely should _not_ feel for his best buddy—but he can't help it.

And, as his first secret has already been discovered, he will fight to keep this second secret hidden from everyone else, and at some extent even from himself, content with having it concealed in the back of his head, humming like white noise in the background.

It happens sometimes though, the being painfully self-conscious in the presence of the cheeky, smart-mouthed boy. Like this, when they're on the subject of sex, when they're all close and _intimate_ with the best friend line between them blurring at the edges, or when Baekhyun gets too touchy; which he often does. Baekhyun's just one for groping and lying close and stuff.

Really, he should have known from the beginning that they were _both_ so awfully gay.

"We don't have to be virgins." Baekhyun casually prompts, rousing Chanyeol from his thoughts. He turns to his side and frowns at the look Baekhyun’s currently giving him, eyes all big and sparkling with faux innocence.

And that look is enough to make Chanyeol feel even more confused—and so fucking sweaty, _Jesus Christ!_ —as he brushes the hair away from his clammy forehead.

"We don’t?"

"No..." Baekhyun smiles boyishly, and leans forward, delaying what he's about to say for a second before the words come tumbling out of his lips. "We can have sex. With each other. Right now."

It comes out a little faster than it was intended to, but the proposal still has enough of a punch to make the gangly drummer jump and blush furiously.

"Wha-what?" Chanyeol splutters, sitting up and almost knocking Baekhyun over on his way—he hadn’t realized just how close they had been lying. The latter sits up too and scoots a little closer.

"Yeol, I want to do that. With you. I mean, we would both have come onto each other, right? We said so. So I think you're really hot. And I, I would really like to give that. My virginity. To you." Baekhyun's voice is more nervous and soft than he's used to hearing it and his words make him blush even more.

He can't seem to be able to meet Baekhyun's eyes and he's silent for a little longer than strictly necessary, making Baekhyun even more nervous than he was before he blurted out his desire to bone his best friend.

The last time Baekhyun was ever this nervous was back in Kindergarten, when he had run out of red crayon for his lava monster and had to waddle his way to the tall kid with the funny ears and ask to borrow his red crayon. But that had only been like a second or two of nervousness that ended with a whole box of crayons trusted in his chubby hands and his very first best friend.

This type of nervousness was an entire new league on its own, way above unfinished lava monsters and friendly giants with cute ears.

"Okay, okay, we can forget about this, yeah? It was stupid, I’m sorry. Forget I ever mentioned it." Baekhyun pleas as he grips Chanyeol's hand, coming even closer so that he can look into his eyes properly.

Finally, Chanyeol lifts his chin to look back, meeting Baekhyun's eyes uncertainly.

"No," He whispers before he chokes and rephrases. "I mean, yes! I-I would, I would really like to do that with you too."

Baekhyun gasps softly, clearly having expected a rejection. "You would?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol whispers again, shivering a little, his heart feeling like it's beating out of his chest.

He's aware, once more, of how ridiculously _close_ they are. It’s fucking cliché, like in all that gay fanfiction he secretly reads online, but their breath really does mingle and it smells like the cherry coke they had earlier, but also so much of Baekhyun that he can’t help but bite his lip and breathe it all in a little deeper.

"Hey," Baekhyun whispers and smiles, cupping Chanyeol's face. His thumbs brush softly over his heated cheeks, making the blush intensify at the tender gesture. "We're in this together, right? We can do this. It's just us."

And then he kisses him.

They've both kissed people before. Not necessarily very much but enough to know how it goes. They've made out with girls at school dances in the past, and Chanyeol remembers the time he discovered he might be a little more inclined to the queer side of the spectrum—a time some years ago when he was on vacation in Canada with his family and a guy he'd met kissed him. He hadn't pulled away, just _shivered_ and kissed back.

Baekhyun kisses differently from everyone he's ever kissed before. He's more intense, impatient and he uses his teeth carefully when he sucks Chanyeol's lower lip into his mouth. It makes them giggle and kiss faster and needier as they start touching each other with shaky hands.

The vinyl record is rapidly reaching its end as Baekhyun roams his fingers over his back, under his shirt, over his neck and down to his ass. He's everywhere and it makes Chanyeol smile, because it's so _Baekhyun_ and that makes him feel a little more secure.

“Um, I guess this has to come off.” He mutters into the side of Baekhyun’s mouth and tugs slightly at the hem of the latter’s Spiderman t-shirt.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods, pulling back after giving his bottom lip a playful suck, and it takes a moment before Chanyeol gets that he's supposed to help him pull it off. He rolls the fabric up and over Baekhyun’s torso, and Baekhyun raises his arms up so Chanyeol can pull it off completely.

He throws it away to the side mindlessly, because _wow_.

Thom Yorke croons softly about being a creep and a weirdo in the background, and Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. He sits there silently, watching like a sweaty creep at Baekhyun’s naked stomach, his chest, and the unblocked view of his tattoo that spreads from his neck to his left shoulder has his breath coming out in erratic puffs.

“Erm,” Baekhyun says, hunching his shoulders self-consciously and looking down at his hands, teeth toying and tugging at his lip ring shyly.

“Oh!” Chanyeol snaps back from his zone out and gesticulates between them, without knowing what it is he's really doing. “Um.”

Then he sort of gets it and his hands fly to his own shirt hem and pull vigorously. He manages to get his head stuck totally and Baekhyun has to help. His hair is a ruffled periwinkle dyed mess when they get it off and the shirt joins Baekhyun’s on the floor.

They just watch each other uncomfortably for a second before Baekhyun closes the distance and kisses him again.

There’s no surprise in the fact that Baekhyun is the first to go for the jeans—he’s always been the adventurous side of the duo. He sneaks a hand down Chanyeol’s stomach, nervously stroking the skin right above his jeans before he grips the button, pops it open and drags down the fly. Chanyeol shudders when he finally shoves his slim hand inside, palming over his half-hard dick already tenting his boxers.

"Oh." He gasps, though he didn't really intend to say anything. He blushes and Baekhyun grins cheekily, mouthing a silent _cute_ while planting a loud smooch on his blazing cheek.

He sits immobile for a while as Baekhyun feels him up before he realizes what's happening and goes for Baekhyun's pants at last.

It's really difficult to get it open when his eager hands refuse to cooperate but he manages to coordinate and the fly goes easily after a few tries. Baekhyun leans back, takes his hand out of Chanyeol's pants and pulls off his own jeans completely, shoving them off the bed along with his socks.

Chanyeol can't help but stare and sit there frozen—because again, fucking _wow_ —until Baekhyun starts to pull his ripped jeans as well. It brings him back to reality and he pulls them off and throws them away.

Both in their boxers, Baekhyun leans forward and they kiss once more. This time, he dares to shove his hand inside Chanyeol's boxers and grip his cock, skin on skin.

Chanyeol would think the look on Baekhyun’s face was really funny, and really really cute, if he didn't have a fist— _someone else's fist_ —wrapped around his cock. Baekhyun looks surprised and mesmerized; like this is the coolest thing he's ever done.

It makes him want to try too. So he does the same to the latter, jacking him unsteadily.

It _is_ awesome. And really scary too, but the good type of scary.

Baekhyun's breathing comes out in little gasps and he starts jacking Chanyeol harder. He leans back, pulling the lanky teenager on top of him, and with his patience, it isn't long before he pushes Chanyeol's boxers down his thighs and the clumsy drummer has to help to get both pairs discarded.

Soon Chanyeol feels the heat between their bodies, burning the skin at each point of contact, and he closes his eyes, pretending like he isn't really naked with another person for the first time.

It changes now. Baekhyun spreads his legs—have they always looked like _that!?_ —so Chanyeol can lean in between them and takes a hold of his ass, grinding up and against him roughly.

It's so goodgoodgood and yet so awkward to feel Baekhyun's dick hard against his own, that he almost looses himself, gripping the sheets by Baekhyun's head and grinding down just as hard. He becomes aware that they're both sweating and panting, like after one of Chanyeol’s night gigs at the local college pub.

"Wait," Baekhyun whispers suddenly and stills. Chanyeol stops immediately, concerned. "It's- we got to do it properly. This won’t work if we keep doing this… I'm too close," Baekhyun blushes, eyes flickering sideways nervously before looking back. "So, uh, how are we gonna do it?"

"How are we gonna do what?" Chanyeol blinks. He may admit to himself that he hasn't thought this through properly. He digs around the trash cluttering his brain for any proper, scientifically valid sex-ed information—gay fanfiction can only get him so far—but he’s virtually empty handed.

"Who's gonna top? Like, who's gonna fuck who?" Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol finally gets it, and so does his cock as it throbs between them.

"Uh, I don't know?"

"I want you to top," Baekhyun concedes, like he's really thought it through. "Seems sensible."

“Why?” Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow, and his raging boner gives another painful throb in response, like a protest, because this _really_ isn’t the time to strike casual conversations. “Because my dick is bigger?”

He didn’t mean to make it sound so cocky—damn, good one Park—and he’s sure Baekhyun knows as well, but the smaller one still rolls his eyes and snorts before flashing him a smirk as his warm hand slides down to grasp his erection, giving it a few lazy strokes that have Chanyeol’s eyes rolling backwards.

Baekhyun’s wrist suddenly flickers over the head and _shit_ , his brain short circuits; Chanyeol.exe crashes and restarts.

“Sure, dream on big boy. But no, I just would like for us to have our first time as nice and safe as possible without having to worry about your stupid, clumsy knees giving me a concussion.”

“That was just once! And you were tickling me really hard!”

“Are we really having this conversation right now?” Baekhyun swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock, his nail faintly scratching the skin. Chanyeol chokes.

“That’s what I thought.” The little vixen chuckles at his appalled expression, leaning to lick at his gaping mouth teasingly. “So, first time. You top, I bottom. Okay?”

"O-okay," Chanyeol stutters, and then he _really_ gets it.

And _HolyFuckingMaryShit_ , he's gonna have his dick inside of Baekhyun. Of course that's how it's done, he's watched enough, he’s read enough; he should know that’s how it goes when there are two dicks involved.

"Good." Baekhyun’s pretty mouth curves into a pleased smile and rolls Chanyeol over so he can stand up and walk around the room.

He makes a quick stop over his second-hand vinyl player, plucking the finished record out and it takes a few seconds before the seductive, bone-vibrating boom of _In the House of Flies'_ bassline breaks through the air.

Of course it had to be Deftones; of fucking course. He remembers vaguely how Baekhyun had commented once on Deftones’ songs being the perfect baby making tunes and how they’d definitely be his go-to soundtrack when getting laid.

Chanyeol had laughed too, and teased the boy for having even thought that far ahead. He blushes at the memory in embarrassment, because he’s such an idiot and nobody is laughing right now. Baekhyun throws a smirk over his milky white shoulder peppered in freckles before he walks away and yup, he remembers too.

And damn, _he's so naked_ ; Chanyeol can't help but ogle as the petite male rummages through his closet.

Eventually, Baekhyun finds that tub of lube from that time a few months ago they had played a prank on Sehun while the boy had stayed over—it still smells like peaches and summer—and shoves it into Chanyeol’s hand. He just stares at it for a second, remembering the embarrassment he had felt while buying it, before he shakily opens it and squirts a respectable amount onto his index and middle fingers.

He's seen this before, and he has basic knowledge of what he's supposed to do—the dude in that porno he'd watched a few weeks ago had made it look really easy too. His fingers shake though, his age shows, and Chanyeol almost doubts that he'll be able to actually _do it_.

Baekhyun beckons him to sit at the edge of the bed, and once he follows, Chanyeol is left breathless and wide eyed as Baekhyun sits in his lap at once, grinding against him slowly.

They kiss for a while, until Chanyeol tries to place his hand on the latter’s rocking hips and _oh_ yeah, right, his fingers are all lubed up and sticky. So he grasps Baekhyun’s hip with his clean hand and finally decides to just do it already before his mind blanks out on him and he won't be able to do anything at all.

He slides his hand back and bends his arm around Baekhyun's middle, sneaking his hand downwards over his ass and fondling the soft mound, before he keeps going and finds his crack.

It takes quite some time until he can feel where the texture of Baekhyun’s skin is different, where it dips inwards. He looks into his glazed eyes, asking for permission.

“Go on.” Baekhyun whispers. So Chanyeol pushes and Baekhyun tenses for a moment before he scrunches his nose and relaxes a little at the intrusion. Chanyeol can feel the muscles closing in around his digits as he pushes forward and _fuuuck_ , it really is ridiculously tight—porno dude was right.

“That’s weird.” Baekhyun giggles, his hands squeezing his shoulder blades before they slide back and his arms circle around his neck, leaning closer. “You've got your fingers in me.”

Chanyeol laughs unsteadily and keeps going until it’s all warm and slippery around his calloused fingers. It might be the oddest thing he’s ever felt.

He can feel Baekhyun’s breath puffing hotly over his ear as he whispers what to do next, and the tiny touched out noises he makes when he brushes over his prostate—or at least what he thinks might be his prostate—are enough to have Chanyeol swallowing his embarrassingly needy moans.

Baekhyun has a condom from that time in class when they got them for free and learned how to put them on bananas—and it’s practically dripping with irony that he had been paired up with his best friend that time to practice—and Chanyeol feels twenty different shades of awkward when he watches him ruffling around his bedside table to find it.

He had watched Baekhyun roll the condom onto the fruit carefully, the tip of his tongue poking out to the side and he had laughed at him that time.

“You seem to be a natural.” He had teased.

“I’m a natural to everything related to sex.” Baekhyun had said as he waved the condom-covered banana at Chanyeol with a teasing smirk.

“Pssh, you haven’t even had sex.” Chanyeol had replied with a snort. After like, two, three seconds, and a well placed kick in the shin, Baekhyun had answered with a shrug.

“No, not yet.” And he'd been serious, much to the drummer’s surprise. He had never asked but he'd been assuming that Baekhyun had gotten lucky with the girl he’d been dating for a week or two a few months back.

 _Guess I was wrong then_ , he'd thought, and felt slightly relieved and confused at the time.

He also figured Baekhyun would have told him the second he lost his virginity. Hell, he _knows_ Baekhyun would. Chanyeol would surely tell Baekhyun straight away if something ever happened regarding his virgin status.

He hadn’t thought he would be watching Baekhyun roll a condom on  _him_ only a year later, the tip of his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth just like last time.

When it’s on, Baekhyun rolls onto his back, dragging Chanyeol over the soft covers with him to lie above. Chanyeol looks down on Baekhyun, smiling nervously and feeling his lips shake. When Baekhyun spreads his legs and accommodates his long body better, he feels like he’s about to combust, twitching all over.

They find a way they fit together—Baekhyun’s back flat against the mattress, knees bent and feet aligned to the sheets, with Chanyeol fit between his smooth, sculpted thighs.

He presses his forehead down on Baekhyun’s, both slick with sweat beads already, and looks into his expectant eyes before he kisses him softly, stealing the small gasp hanging from his pouting lips with their mouths matching just as well as their bodies do.

They shiver; it’s kind of annoying that they just can’t seem to calm down, not daring to do anything yet. Chanyeol leans away from the kiss and looks at Baekhyun nervously.

“Are you sure?” He asks one more time, and his voice quivers awkwardly and just enough for Baekhyun to hear, but he gladly doesn’t comment on it.

“Yes.” The answer is more of a whisper than an actual word, but it's still dripping with honesty and trust.

Reassured, Chanyeol lines up–with help from his hand to find where he’s supposed to go and to hold his cock in place, and Baekhyun, who bends his hips into position—and pushes.

It’s not as easy as one would think; it’s really, really tight and Chanyeol feels like he has the biggest cock in history. Which would be nice in any other situation than this. He stops immediately because Baekhyun tenses and scrunches up his nose a little as he tries to loosen up despite the obvious discomfort, hugging him closer.

“Just go on,” Baekhyun encourages breathily into his cheek. “It’s not that bad, just, go slow. Okay?”

“Okay.” Chanyeol nods and keeps going, slow, as slow as he can because, _bloody fucking hell_ , and it takes one, maybe two painfully long seconds before he’s buried all the way in.

And he could literally swear he hears angels singing ‘Woah, we’re halfway there’ from above in a sweet version of _Living on a Prayer_ that would make even Bon Jovi himself drop a tear, because the moment feels that religious.

“Ohhh…” He breathes out.

Chanyeol has to lay still for a while, not only to let Baekhyun get used to it but to make sure he doesn't come right then and there. After a few moments though, he feels Baekhyun get impatient beneath him, urging him to go on.

So he does, pulling out a little and then pushing back in. It's pretty slow for quite a while as they both get used to it, finding a rhythm. The speed progresses soon enough, and Chanyeol starts moaning softly in the back of his throat, almost too silent to hear, when Baekhyun pushes up to meet his thrusts.

They quickly get too into it to care that it's a little clumsy, out of rhythm and the slap of their sweaty skins makes weird noises. Before long, they're moving fast and hard, the headboard slamming softly against the wall.

Baekhyun’s head is pressed back into the sheets, jaw slack, neck exposed, and Chanyeol kisses the side of it wetly, more like pressing his open lips against the inked skin desperately and breathing into it, harsh and ragged in time with his back and forth movements.

Chanyeol tongues his racing pulse before he bites, sucking and pulling on the skin with his teeth carefully before he leans back a little and watches the way the tattooed leaves that spread over his neck and shoulder are starting to look less like leaves and more like flowers blooming in colorful bruises.

He drags his nose over the heated flesh, feeling the goosebumps that surface where Baekhyun’s neck meets his jaw, just as it does down his own neck when one of Baekhyun’s deep breaths erupts into a soft moan.

More like a soft, plush sound— _mmm-ah_.

Baekhyun throws his arm out to the side, holding onto the sheets with a tight grip as Chanyeol presses into him especially hard. His own palm finds its way over Baekhyun’s shoulder, following his lean arm until he finds the hand and intertwines their fingers tightly; both their palms turned down to the bed, his hand closed over Baekhyun’s.

The muscles in Chanyeol’s butt and thighs are tired, so tired, as they work in circulating soft, firm movements, as deep as he can go into Baekhyun, pushing his plush thighs apart every time he moves forward. Their skin is already slick with sweat, so the friction is both awkward and good but that’s not taken into consideration as Baekhyun’s toes curl just as Chanyeol’s hips do.

His breath and the sounds Chanyeol makes are kind of embarrassing—he can’t seem to be able to shut up—but at the same time it sounds somehow hot in retrospective; all silent mmh, mhh, ah, _ah_.

Their skin makes this sound too; the sound you always hear in porn, the slapping sound that comes every time Chanyeol thrusts in. In any other situation, he would’ve laughed at how awkward and fucking cliché the entire thing is, but now, all Chanyeol can think about is how red the skin at the back of Baekhyun’s thighs must be as his own thighs keep slamming and slapping with every thrust and the thought, rather then a laugh, draws a low, guttural moan from the back of his throat.

He starts to move faster, the slapping sound is erratic and fills the entire room, reigning over their breaths and the music still pounding low in the background. Chanyeol snaps out of his daze as Baekhyun keens rather loudly and his eyes drift down and catch the way Baekhyun’s head moves back and forth against the sheets with each thrust.

He’s really fucking Baekhyun, he thinks for a second. And Chanyeol feels like the luckiest boy on the planet; like it was totally worth seventeen years of waiting.

But his moment of glory is short lived as his muscles start protesting vigorously and it’s getting hard to stay in the same position for a long time. He has to shift his arms, it’s getting hard not to fall down on Baekhyun’s smaller body and he’s afraid to squeeze him if he lets his weight down.

With every trust, he angles his hips in a different position and replaces his knees but it’s not fucking working, and he’s sure he’ll be bruising in the morning.

It’s so, so _good_ , Chanyeol whines internally, he won’t be able to hold back and endure much longer. Especially with that wonderful sex face Baekhyun is making and the way he’s biting his swollen lip so sinfully. But his stomach fucking _hurts_ and he just can’t keep thrusting anymore.

He slumps down onto Baekhyun, buried as deep as he can go and lets out a deep breath, full of defeat, once he stills.

“Ouch…” Chanyeol whispers, embarrassed. Swearing under his breath at himself for not working out more.

“What?” Baekhyun questions with concern, looking worriedly at the top of Chanyeol’s head as he pets his sweaty locks fondly. “Does it hurt? Is something wrong?”

“No, no!” Chanyeol hurries to say, voice muffled as he mouths his words over Baekhyun’s neck. “It’s just... fucking, it stings. My stomach hurts, I can’t hold up.” He can feel himself blush profusely and he really, really hopes Baekhyun doesn’t hate him now.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on, move around,” Baekhyun says, and he doesn’t sound annoyed at all. Actually, he sounds a bit excited. _What?_

“What?” Chanyeol frowns, pulling back to stare at the sudden excitement flashing in the smaller one’s coffee colored orbs. His eyeliner is a little smudged around the edges, but it only adds to the deliciously debauched look Baekhyun has going on at the moment, and Chanyeol gulps, trying to ignore the way his cock twitches in perverted interest.

“I’m gonna ride you.” He grins. _Oh_.

“Oh.” Chanyeol just stares at him for a second, dazzled, before he catches his mind and rolls off of Baekhyun and onto his back. There’s a sudden 'pop' as Chanyeol slips out of him, and his erection bobs and settles over his stomach, droplets of precum now leaking from the tip onto his skin. He manages to squeeze Baekhyun’s bent leg as he goes, making the latter giggle as they roll into the new position.

Baekhyun scrambles after him to properly adjust, leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips before he straddles him. Soon, he has his knees on both sides of his hips and he leans on his hands over Chanyeol’s chest, before one hand traces down slowly.

It’s a pretty hot position, Chanyeol muses, swallowing hard as he fixes his gaze on the teasing curl of Baekhyun’s mouth and the way his pink tongue traces the abused skin of his lips.

He gasps as Baekhyun’s fist closes around the base of his erection and he gasps again as he angles his hips so that Chanyeol’s tip meets his entrance. He sits like that for a few seconds and they just look into each other’s eyes until Baekhyun nods. And then he lowers himself.

He goes slow until he's sitting steady in his lap. They’re both panting slightly and they never break eye contact as Baekhyun begins to move. He looks self-conscious all of a sudden and he leans over Chanyeol, mouth hovering a few inches away from his as he moves up and down on his shaft slowly.

Chanyeol bends his knees and takes a hold of Baekhyun’s hips so that he can push upwards into him. The rhythm of their meeting hips is uneven and insecure but Baekhyun seems to gain confidence as Chanyeol helps with the thrusting, and he goes faster. They both close their eyes, kissing messily.

It goes smoothly now. There’s a time or two when Chanyeol slips out of Baekhyun, but the latter is quick to guide him in again, and their rhythm gets uneven a couple of times but it’s nothing too bad.

In this position, nothing hurts and the rhythm gains speed, getting frantic. Chanyeol snaps out of his euphoric daze and hurries to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s bobbing cock to drag his orgasm from him faster, because damn if he can keep it in much longer.

“Yes...” Chanyeol groans blissfully, because it feels amazing and he's reaching his peak, he can feel it.

It makes his stomach and thighs shake, and he grips Baekhyun’s hip hard and jerks his cock even faster. Baekhyun bobs on top of him so fast that the sound of the slapping skin erupts again. Baekhyun giggles.

 _Yes..._ he says again, more like a grunt than a word itself. Because Baekhyun is moving so fast on him, every moan louder and louder, Chanyeol can see him reaching his orgasm and he's coming like, now.

Baekhyun throws his head back and screams as he grips his shoulders so hard he can feel the bruises forming and suddenly Chanyeol can feel the sticky warm squirts of Baekhyun's cum landing on his stomach.

The sensation is enough to make him thrust up even faster to reach his own climax and the sudden heat pulling and squeezing around his cock as the latter keeps riding his orgasm has Chanyeol groaning and gasping as he comes right into Baekhyun's convulsing muscles.

It's like he's been hit in the face by his own orgasm. _Hard_.

They keep moving for a little while longer, slowing down, grinning cheesily at each other as they come down from their climax induced high. Finally, Baekhyun slumps down on him, kissing his cheeks wetly before he nuzzles his neck contently.

"Wow," Baekhyun breathes moments later. "So that was sex."

"Yeah." Is all Chanyeol can say. His grin is so wide it’ll end up tearing up his face, he's pretty sure.

After a while, he slips out of Baekhyun and the condom gets a little awkward, so he rolls away to take it off and throw it in Baekhyun's paper bin. When he lies back, Baekhyun snuggles in close and pulls the sheets over them.

Chanyeol feels more than a little in love.

“I’m so happy I did it with a boy the first time,” Baekhyun sighs blissfully into Chanyeol’s neck, squeezing him closer. “I know a lot of gay boys do it with a girl the first time, to like, convince themselves they’re straight, or to confirm in the end that they really like dicks better.”

Of course, Chanyeol thinks, feeling the sting that shoots though him.

Baekhyun’s not happy that he slept with him, he’s just happy that it was _any_ guy. It’s so confusing how disappointed he feels right then. He should’ve known this was how it would end, going around secretly having it bad for Baekhyun—his best fucking friend.

Maybe if he had noticed earlier the one-sidedness of the entire situation, it wouldn’t feel like such a slap in the face how he was just a replaceable variable in Baekhyun's trial and error.

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence where it feels like his breath scars his throat on the way down. Then he can’t stop the words that spew out of him; can't help how harsh they sound.

“Glad I was here at your disposal, then.” Chanyeol regrets it immediately. He should just nod, smile and agree, and then put his stupid feelings in his mental garbage bag and pretend they never happened. It would make it a thousand times better to just get away from Baekhyun’s warm, comforting arms right now, so he tries.

Baekhyun holds him down at his chest though—so much for the escape—and sits up to look down at him, smiling in that cute, easy way of his that feels like torture now.

“Shut up, asshole.” He grins and pulls himself closer, so close to Chanyeol’s face that he feels his breath and he needs to get away now, to stop his heart from aching itself to pieces.

“I’m glad it was _you_. You know that right?” And then he’s super-close for a second, his eyes closed and beautiful as always, before Chanyeol feels their lips touch. He can’t help but kiss back, sneak an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and cup his neck with his other hand.

“You are?” He whispers into Baekhyun’s mouth, hating for a moment how painfully hopeful he sounds.

“ _Yes!_ Do you think I’d just bone my best friend and then go on as if nothing happened? ‘Hey, thanks for taking my virginity’?” Baekhyun laughs and looks at Chanyeol, inches away, and then there’s a wave of concern washing over his features. “You don’t think of this like that, do you Yeol?”

“No!” Chanyeol blurts, a little too quick and a little too loud. “I mean, no. Fuck, I was so scared for a second.” He grins, and then Baekhyun kisses him again, all over his face and finally on his lips, and they can’t stop laughing. It’s really awkward, laughing into each other’s mouths like this, but it feels just like them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey, I-… Yeol, I really-” Baekhyun’s suddenly staring into his eyes, and everything he wants to say is right there, screaming at him, but he doesn’t need to say it, because Chanyeol knows.

“I know.” Chanyeol smiles, leaning once more to capture his mouth in a slow kiss. “I really do too.”

This time the kiss is soft, filled with unsaid confessions, and oh so perfect in the way it makes the tip of his ears heat up. He can't wait to get used to this, and knowing his idiotic self, he probably never will—but the goosebumps that rise on Baekhyun's arms let him know he's not the only one.

“It’s convenient too, you know?” Baekhyun beams when they separate. “We don’t have to go on awkward first dates since we already know each other, and we have common friends so there’s no chance of getting socially freezed out. Plus, my parents love you.”

“My entire family adores you. Especially my mom.” Chanyeol adds. “Sometimes, I think she wishes you were her son instead of me.”

“She wouldn’t if she knew what I just did to her innocent, virginal little son.” Baekhyun laughs.

“Don’t be too sure of that. If she knew I topped, she’d be mad at me for doing such a thing to you.”

“Well, now that you mention it... since we’re finally out of virgin leagues, with no other casualties aside from a sore ass and some aching muscles,” Baekhyun grins, pocking around playfully before tilting his chin up to slowly kiss Chanyeol’s mouth, tugging at his plump bottom lip gently while his small hand starts sliding up his thigh.

“I think I’ll have to fuck you now, so we can call it an even game.”

“Fuck yes!” Chanyeol laughs blissfully, rolling around, his squealing boyfriend—his chest swells at the word—trapped in his arms as he smothers his beautiful face with kisses.

 _He can’t wait_.

 


End file.
